Alive (Hunhan, kaisoo)
by Verlatte.2
Summary: Sehun dan luhan sama sama di fitnah oleh seseorang dan masuk penjara yang disebabkan oleh orang yang sama , mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja bekerja sama untuk balas dendam dan mereka dibantu oleh kyungsoo seorang hacker teman sehun kecil , jongin polisi sekaligus sahabat sehun, tetapi apajadinya kalau kekasih sehun yang selama ini dia cari sekarang berubah menghianati sehun yan
1. Chapter 1

Title: Alive

Autor : Fire_95/Versa

Cash : Hunhan, Kaisoo,

Hello guys,

Ehemmm.. ehemmm..

Sebenernya aku mau post ff ini di page Yaoi fanfiction tapi adminnya gak respos dan aku bingung mau ngepos dimana akhirnya aku ngepost disini deh...

Cerita ini asli dari pemikiran aku Cuma nama tokohnya aja aku pinjem dari bapak Ibunya...

Sebelum baca mendingan kalian siapin kantong plastik dulu kalau seandainya kalian ingin muntah,,,

Tolong dimaklumi ya kalau seandainya ceritanya aneh, masih belajar..

Nampaknya cuap-cuapnya cukup sekian.

Summary

 **Sehun dan luhan sama sama di fitnah oleh seseorang dan masuk penjara yang disebabkan oleh orang yang sama , mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja bekerja sama untuk balas dendam dan mereka dibantu oleh kyungsoo seorang hacker teman sehun kecil , jongin polisi sekaligus sahabat sehun, tetapi apajadinya kalau kekasih sehun yang selama ini dia cari sekarang berubah menghianati sehun yang hanya di ketaui oleh Luhan & Kyungsoo, .**

Happy reading :

Semilir angin pemandangan malam penuh dengan cahaya lampu dari gedung – gedung tinggi..

Pemendangan yang biasa saja tiada warna sama sekali. Seperti hati seseorang yang menatap langit tanpa bintang kosong hatinya benar-benar kosong walau kesempurnaan dan segala kemewahan yang dia dapat tapi dia merasa hampa. Setetes air mata keluar dari mata sipitnya teerniang kenangan-kenangan yang indah yang dilalui . kini semua tinggal sebuah memori.

",aku merindukanmu" satu kata yang lolos dari bibirnya

Isakan isakan pun keluar dari bibirnya bersama tetesan-tetesan air keluar dari mata indahnya . yang kini pancaran indah dari mata itu sudah tidak memancarkan keindahan . dan dengan nekat dia mendekati pembatas gedung berdiri dengan kedua kakinya merentangkan kedua tangannya. Dia memejamkan matanya mencoba menyatu dengan angin .

Sampai satu teriakan dan tarikan mengghentikannya.

"apa kau gila " teriak orang itu sambil menarik orang itu menjauh dari tepi gedung. Tapi dia hanya diam saja dan terdengar isakan-isakan keluar dari mulutnya

"kenapa kau membantuku " llirihnya

"aku hanya tak suka melihat orang putus asa sepertimu" ucapnya

"Siapa namamu, aku sehun" lanjutnya

"aku Xi luhan , lalu margamu " Tanyanya

"aku lupa" ucap sehun

"bagaimana kau lupa dengan margamu?" kata luhan

"apa kau amesia, " lanjut luhan. "tidak " jawab sehun

Dan entah kenapa saat luhan menatap mata sehun terlihat suatu kepedihan yang mendalam

"kau mau cerita?" Tanya luhan

Sehun hanya menatap tak percaya pada luhan 'aneh' batinnya

"heh aku berbicara padamu, ceritakan masalahmu kau seperti orang putus asa" kata luhan

"kau aneh" ucap sehun asal lalu dia berdiri meninggalkan luhan yang hanya diam lalu luhan tersadar lalu mengejar sehun

"sehun " teriak luhan . sehun hanya menoleh

"aku akan cerita masalahku tapi kamu juga harus cerita masalahmu okey" ucap sehun tersenyum. Deg saat sehun tersenyum luhan merasakan semua kesakitannya hilang semua berganti dengan ledakan ledakan yang terjadi dihatinya

 ** _Flaskback_**

 _5 tahun yang lalu.._

 _Saat perjalan pulang dari kuliah luhan . luhan merasakan perasaan aneh yang terjadi pada dirinya lalu dengan segera dia belari menuju rumahnya ._

 _Dan alangkah terkejutnya luhan sampai depan pintu mendengarkan suara terikan-terikan dari kedua orang tuanya ._

 _Dan diapun langsung membuka pintu_ _rumah betapa sangat ketakutan melihat kakak tirinya membunuh ibu kandungnya sendiri didepan ayah tirinya yang duduk tertawa_

 _"apa yang kalian lakukan " teriak luhan_

 _Tetapi mereka tertawa_

 _"apa perlu aku bunuh dia, dad?" Tanya namja tinggi blasteran_

 _"tidak perlu , aku punya rencana yang lebih bagus " ucapnya seseorang yang dipanggil dad_

 _"lebih baik kita pergi," lanjutnya. merekapun pergi meninggalkan luhan yang menangis tersedu-sedu melihat ibunya sudah tak bernyawa_

 _1 minggu setelah kejadian itu Luhan dipenjara dikarenakan semua bukti atas pembunuhan ibunya dipalsukan oleh kedua orang itu_

 ** _Flasback End_**

Sehun mendengarkan cerita luhan dengan seksama dan terkadang luhan

"maaf, bukan maksudku mengingatkan kembali, wah tapi sekarang kau sudah sudah sukses" ucap sehun

"tidak apa-apa , lalu sekarang ceritakan ceritamu hun? " ucap luhan. Sehun berfikir sebentar

"belum saatnya lu, apa kau tidak ingin balas dendam" Tanya sehun

"tentu aku ingin"

"ayo bergabung denganku, sepertinya kita mempunyai musuh yang sama" ujar sehun ****

Luhan dan sehun akhirnya berjabat tangan menandakan kerjasama mereka

" ini kartu namaku " ucap sehun meletakan kartu namanya dimeja dan meninggalkan luhan yang belum sempat menjawab

"Sehun" gumam luhan lalu tersenyum dan menyimpan kartu nama sehun

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja manis bermata sipit yang terbungkus selimut tebal dan terdengar isakan isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya

"baek.. " panggil seorang namja sambil membuka selimut yang membungkus sesorang yang dicintainya

"sudahlah baekhyun, dia telah tiada" ucapnya pelan sambil membelai surai kecoklatan

Namja yang sedari tadi terbungkus selimut mengupah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk dan menatap namja didepannya

"dengarkan aku kris , dia belum meninggal" teriaknyanya. Namja yang disebut kris itu serasanya kepalanya mendidih dan rahangnya mengeras dan kedua tangannya terkepal

"baek bisa kau lihat aku, dia sudah meninggal" teriak kris dengan suara lebih keras dan pergi meninggalkan baekhyun ..

Brak…

Pintu ditutup dengan kasar. Baekhyun pun terloncak kaget dan kembali membungkus selimut

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kris Pov:**

Sebenarnya aku tidak tega melihat baekhyun mengurung diri dikamar sudah 1 minggu dia hanya menangis akhirnya dengan segala egoku aku menemuninya dikamar

Keadaannya sama seperti 1 minggu yang lalu

"baek" panggilku membuka selimutnya

"sudahlah baekhyun, dia telah tiada"lanjutku

Terlihat baekhyun mulai berganti posisi duduk dan menatapku sungguh hatiku terasa teriris melihat kondisi baekhyun mata yang indah kini berupah menjadi sendu dengan kantunng –kantung mata dan lingkaran mata disekitar matanya dan pipinya yang bermula berisi sekarang sudah mulai tirus

"dengarkan aku kris , dia belum meninggal" teriaknyanya. Seketika mendengar ucapannya rahangku langsung mengeras dan kukepalkan kedua tanganku

"baek bisa kau lihat aku, dia sudah meninggal" teriakku dengan suara lebih keras dan pergi meninggalkan baekhyun ..

Brak…

Aku menutup pintu dengan keras dan aku menjambak rambutku dengan frustasi

Lalu ku ambi hpku

"yeoboseo" ucapnya seseorang

"cari dia dan bunuh" ucapku lalu menutup hpku

'lihatlah baek kau akan menjadi miliku tidak ada satu orang yang dapat merebutmu' batinku

 **Kris Pov End**

.

.

.

Luhan sedang kebingungan mencari alamat yang sehun berikan tapi tiba – tiba ada suara klakson mobil yang membuat luhan kaget.

Luhan langsung menghampiri mobil tersebut

Tok.. tok … luhan mengetuk – ngetuk pintu mobil tersebut lalu kaca mobil terbukan

"sehun" gumamnya

"kau mencariku ,ayo masuk " ucap sehun.

Luhan akhir masuk mobil sehun dan sepanjang perjalanan hanya diisi dengan diam saja . luhan sekali-kali melirik sehun yang sedang fokus mengemudi. Dan tak sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu luhan langsung memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan menatap jalan . Sehun hanya tersenyum saat melirik luhan ada sesuatu yang seolah-olah mengisi hatinya . tapi sehun mencoba menepis semuanya dia tidak boleh menyukai luhan .

Akhirnya setelah perjalannya yang memakan waktu 30 menit mobil sehun berhenti disebuah bangunan tua dan memparkirkan mobilnya. Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil, luhan hanya memikuti sehun dari belakang terlihat dari luar rumah tersebut sangat horror, desain rumah yang seperti kastil ditambah lagi cat rumah tersebut sudah mengelupas dan di sekitar rumah itu di tumbuhi rumput – rumput dan terlihat rumah itu tidak dirawat.

Luhan mengikuti sehun tanpa berbicara apapun dan menjajarkan jalannya berdampingan dengan sehun . pintu terbuka sehun dan luhan melewati lorong tiba-tiba luhan merasakan hawa aneh disekelilingnya . sehun yang menyadari ketakutan luhan dia mengendeng tangan luhan dan berbisik "jangan takut" luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan menunduk

"kita sampai" ucap sehun

Mata luhan langsung berbinar melihat ruangan itu , desain ruangan tersebut, ruangan yang didesain sangat mewah

"luhan" ucap sehun membuyarkan lamunan luhan

"kenalkan mereka berdua temanku" kata sehun

" anyeonghaseyo, Luhan Immida" ucap luhan membungkukan badannya

"Kyungsoo Immida" ucap namja berpipi cuabby

" Jonging Immida" ucap namja berperawan tinggi tapi lebih tinggi dari sehun dengan warna kulit sedit gelap

"mereka berdua adalah temanku, kyungsoo adalah seorang Hacker, dan jongin adalah anggota kepolisian yang sedang menyelidiki kasus tentang saudara tirimu" sehun menjelaskan luhan

"kenapa kamu ingin menangkap saudara tiriku sehun " Tanya luhan

"aku hanya ingin membebaskan kekasihku " ucap sehun dan menceritakan kejadiannya itu

"maaf aku tidak bermaksud" ucap luham

"tidak apa-apa lagi pula aku sudah berjanji"

"makan siap" suara kyungsoo dari dapur

"ayo makan"

Mereka berempat makan bersama-sama dan bercerita pengalaman-pengalaman mereka yang tidak jarang sangat konyol dan suasa sangat hangat . tidak jarang sehun dan kai berdebat mengenai hal-hal sepele sampai bermain game hingga larut. Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tidur dikamar mereka masing-masing tapi tidak dengan sehun kamarnya di tempati oleh luhan .

Tok…tok

Suar ketukan pintu

"masuk" ucap kyungsoo

"bagaimana?" ucap sehun

"aku sudah menemukan kekasihmu hun" ucap kyungsoo

"kau serius" kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya

"apa dia baik-baik saja " lanjut sehun sambil menatap monitor yang ada di depan kyungsoo

"besok kita akan kesana" ucap sehun

"jangan gegabah hun , kita harus menyusun strategi , lebih baik kau istirahat hun, kalau kamu mau kamu bisa tidur disini" ucap kyungsoo

"tapi aku ingin memelukmu kyung" ucap sehun dengan nada manja dan langsung memeluk kyungsoo dan tanpa sepengetahuan sehun, kyungsoo mengambil sengatan listrik dan menempelkan di kening sehun

"aa…." Teriak sehun karena kaget oleh sengatan listrik itu , kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat sehun . untunglah kamar kyungsoo kedap suara sehingga tidak mengganggu tidur mereka

"kau jahat sekali dengan sahabatmu sendiri, lihat aku kesakitan" ucap sehun mendramatisir kyungsoo hanya memandang sekilas lalu kembali menatap layar monitornya tanpa memperdulikan sehun

"aku tidur " ucap sehun frustasi

Kyungsoo dan sehun memang sudah dekat sejak kecil tetapi mereka berpisah saat mereka memasuki SHS. Kyungsoo pindah ke belanda mengikuti orang tuanya . kyungsoo juga tidak menyangka bisa bertemu sehun lag _i ._

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _1 years ago_

 _Kyungsoo sedang asyik-asyik bermain laptopnya dan sedikit jahil dia membuka data pribadi kepolisian_ _korea selatan_ _dan saat dia membuka suatu profil seseorang dia kaget karena ada nama orang yang dia kenal dan didalam datanya ada keganjilan . akhirnya kyungsoo memutuskan kembali kekorea untuk memastikan_

 _Dan ini kyungsoo sudah sampai di gedung kepolisian untungnya dia punya saudara dikepolisian . akhirnya dia diperbolehkan berkeliling ruang tahanan. Dan benar dugaannya dia melihat sahabatnya sejak kecil terkurung dijeruji besi dan terlihat dan kyungsoo membuka jeruji besi itu lalu masuk_

 _"sehun " panggilnya_

 _Pemuda itu merasa dipanggil langsung mendongakkan kepalanya_

 _"sehun" panggilnya lagi . kyungsoo tidak dapat menahan air matanya langsung memeluk sehun_

 _"kyungsoo" ucap sehun_

 _"kenapa kamu bisa ada disini " Tanya kyungsoo_

 _"Kamu ingin membawa kabur pembunuh itu " teriak seorang polisi dengan kulit kecoklatan_

 _"kamu lebih baik keluar kyung.." lirik sehun_

 _"ini" kyungsoo menyerahkan se_ _sesuatu_ _kepada sehun_

 _"aku akan membantumu" lirik kyungsoo meninggalkan sehun_

 _Dan 1 minggu setelah pertemuan kyungsoo dan sehun, tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan – ledakan di ruang makan sehingga para tahanan lalu di borgol lalu diarahkan kesuatu tempat tapi tidak dengan sehun. Dia mengikuti rencana kyungsoo ._

 _Dia pergi keruang polisi dan sehun memukul kepala polisi itu sampai pingsan lalu memakai pakeannya dan dia bisa keluar dari penjara dan tidak disangka dia bertemu polisi sungguhan nampaknya dewi fortuna menyelatkannya karena polisi itu adalah sahabatnya waktu SHS, polisi itu bername tag jongin membawa sehun ke mobil kyungsoo…_

 ** _Flasback End_**

"sehun bangun sehun" teriak kyungsoo, sambil melempar bantal kearah sehun tapi sehun tidak bangun-bangun, lalu dengan jail kyungsoo mengambil sengatan listriknya

"aarrrrr" teriak sehun lalu bangun

"ayo aku punya rencana " ucap kyungsoo

 **Tbc..**

 **Tolong dikomennya dibully juga gak apa-apa...**

 **Tebar cinta 3 :***


	2. Chapter 2

_Preview_

 _"sehun bangun sehun" teriak kyungsoo, sambil melempar bantal kearah sehun tapi sehun tidak bangun-bangun, lalu dengan jail kyungsoo mengambil sengatan listriknya_

 _"aarrrrr" teriak sehun lalu bangun_

 _"ayo aku punya rencana " ucap kyungsoo_

 **Title: Alive**

 **Autor : Fire_95/Versa**

 **Cash : Hunhan, Kaisoo,hunbaek, chansoo**

 **Chapter 2**

mereka semua mandi (mandinya sendiri-sendiri) ..

setelah luhan,sehun, kyungsoo dan jongin makan sambil berdiskusi tentang rencana kyungsoo dan menyusun strategi

"kalian paham" ucap kyungsoo

"paham " ucap mereka bertiga

Mereka berempat menuju mobil jongin dan sehun sedangkan kyungsoo dan luhan, dengan kecepatan mobil yang diatas rata-rata setelah satu jam perjalanan mereka sampai tujuan. Mobil mereka parkirkan agak jauh dari tempat tujuan agar tidak mencurigakan setelah 25 menit berjalan kaki akhirnya sampai tempat tujuan mereka.

Mereka berempat mengecek sekeliling setelah dipastikan aman, jongin bertugas mengawasi dibagian luar sedangkan sehun, luhan dan kyungsoo masuk kedalam.

Kyungsoo masuk terlebih dahulu mengecek setiap bagian ruangan lalu mendengar suara orang menangis dari salah satu kamar. Dia membuka pelan kamar itu terlihat seseorang sedang duduk disamping tempat tidur dan memeluk kedua kakinya. Kyungsoo mencoba mendekati orang itu dan menepuk pundaknya

"jangan sakiti aku?" teriak orang itu

Sehun yang mendengar teriakan itu, seperti tidak asing dengan itu, dia mencari sumber suara itu dan melihat kyungsoo sudah ada didalam kamar itu.

"kyung" ucap sehun menghampiri kyungsoo

"kau mengenalnya "ucap kyungsoo

"baeky" ucap sehun dan namja yang sejang menangis itu mendengar suara yang familiar itu langsung menatapnya

"hunnie, tolong aku, aku takut" sehun langsung menghampiri dan memeluknya,

"ayo kita pergi" ucap sehun dan namja yang dipanggil baeky alias baekhyun mengikuti sambil menggandeng sehun dengan erat .

Luhan yang tidak sengaja melihat entah kenapa hatinya merasa tertusuk – tusuk ribuan belati , kyungsoo yang menyadari ada yang aneh dengan luhan dia langsung menarik tangan luhan . dan luhan hanya bisa pasrah

"kau ikut aku"

akhirnya mereka keluar dari rumah itu , tapi kyunsoo merasa janggal

"apa kamu merasa ada yang aneh" tanya kyungsoo "maksudmu karena tidak ada penjagaan, dan ini tidak seperti dugaan kita" ucap luhan, kyungsoo mengganguk setuju dengan luhan

"apa mungkin kita masuk perangkap" tanya kyungsoo

"bisa jadi, kris itu licik, kau punya ide" ucap luhan, kyungsoo nampak berfikir

"aku punya rencana rahasia, tapi pakai ini" ucap kyungsoo sambil mencari sambungan jaringan listrik di rumah itu dan mematikannya "kenapa kamu mematikannya" Tanya luhan

"ikuti saja" Tanya balik kyungsoo, luhan hanya menggeleng

"bantu aku memasang benda ini di setiap ruangan " kyungsoo menyerahkan sesuatu kepada luhan, untuk ruangan tersebut tidak terlalu besar hanya berisi 2 kamar, ruang tamu, kamar mandi, dan dapur sehingga memudahkan luhan dan kyungsoo. Luhan membantu kyungsoo memasang benda itu, setelah selesai eksekusi semua ruangan terpasang kyungsoo dan luhan keluar menyusul mereka bertiga.

luhan melihat jendela dan dia terpaku

"kris " ucap luhan,

"lebih baik kita lewat pintu belakang dan berjalan memutar " luhan menarik tangan kyungsoo

kurang lebih setengah jam mereka berjalan memutar akhirnya sampai di mobil

…

 **((Skipp))**

.

.

Sehun, kai dan baekhyun akhirnya sampai ke rumah mereka , sehun menggendong baekhyun karena baekhyun tertidur, meletakan dengan hati-hati dikamarnya dan sehun memandang kekasihnya, tapi ada yang aneh dia tidak merasakan sesuatu saat memandang kekasihnya itu, tapi sehun coba menepis perasangkat itu, dia malah teringat luhat.

"luhan dan kyungsoo dimana?" Tanya sehun

"tadi di belakang kita " jawab jongin

"tapi kenapa belum sampai, kalau mereka diculik bagaimana" Tanya sehun cemas

"kau tidak usah berlebihan Tuan Oh, mereka pasti bisa menjaga diri, lagian siapa yang mau menculik mereka mereka bisa menghabiskan semua makanan" ucap jongin yang sebenarnya khawatir juga

"baiklah, kita tunggu " ucap sehun .

.

.

.

hampir pukul 11 malam luhan dan kyungsoo sampai rumah

"kalian dari mana" ucap sehun memandang mereka berdua bergantian

"kamu tidak lihat" ucap luhan membawa barang-barang yang sangat banyak

"bagaimana keadaan baekhyun " ucap kyungsoo

"dia sudah sadar , " jawab sehun

"harusnya kamu menjaga dia, luhan biar tidur denganku, jongin bawa barang-barang ini aku lelah " ucap kyungsoo menarik tangan luhan

"merepotkan " gumam jongin

"hitam kau berbicara sesuatu"

"aku tidak hitam, lihat ini sangat sexy" ucap jongin

"terserah kau Tuan Kim" ucap sehun pergi meninggalkan jongin

"dasar albino" teriak jongin mengambil barang-barang belanjaan kyungsoo ke dapur

.

.

"Chagi kau sudah bangun" ucap sehun mengusap surai kecoklatan milih baekhyun, Baekhyun yang sadar langsung memeluk sehun

"aku takut " sehun mengusap punggung baekhyun agar dia tenang

"apa kris menyakitimu" baekhyun hanya menggeleng kepalanya

"sungguh" ucap sehun

"aku merindukanmu" lanjut sehun, baekhyun sedikit tersenyum tetapi senyuman meremehkan

'kau masuk perangkapku hun' batin baekhyun

"aku lapar" ucap sehun

"kalau begitu ayo turun sekalian aku kenalkan dengan teman-temanku" baekhyun tersenyum dan sehun menggandeng baekhyun keruang makan

"hai baekhyun" sapa kyungsoo

Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat mereka dan tatapannya berhenti saat melihat luhan . Luhan juga memandang baekhyun seperti ada sesuatu ada rasa benci yang mendalam.

"ayo duduk" ucap jongin

Setelah acara makan malam berlangsung tidak seperti biasa mereka bercanda, sehun terlalu memperhatikan baekhyun dan jonginpun menobatkan dirinya menjadi kakaknya baekhyun , .

Luhan dan Kyungsoo merasa terbaikan, kyungsoo hanya mengaduk-aduk makannya tidak berselera, Kyungsoo merasa hal yang aneh pada dirinya saat jongin terlalu dekat dengan baekhyun, dia merasakan sesak yang amat dalam , begitu pula luhan juga dia terkadang menangis dalam diam melihat kebersamaan baekhyun dan sehun .

Sudah hampir satu minggu kyungsoo dan luhan seperti tidak mengenal sehun dan jongin, bahkan saat mereka berdua bertanya bagaimana kelanjutan rencana mereka, mereka seperti tak ada niatan membahas itu rencana yang sudah disusun secara matang,

 **Luhan Kyungsoo Room**

Kyungsoo baru selesai mandi dan duduk menatap langit – langit kamarnya , dan dia melihat luhan berkemas-kemas

"kamu mau kemana lu" Tanya kyungsoo

"aku sudah tidak tahan, mana janji sehun yang akan menghancurkan kris, dia malah asik dengan j*l*ng baekhyun itu"

Sehun yang tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan keluar dari mulut luhan, langsung masuk kekamar kyungsoo mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut luhan langsung menghampiri luhan dan

Plak…

Sehun menampar luhan , luhan yang kaget ditampar sehun tak terasa meneteskan air mata buka hanya pipinya yang panas tetapi hatinya rasanya seperti tusuk – tusuk tombak. Kyungsoo yang melihat sehun menampar luhan langsung berdiri , menarik sehun dari kamarnya walau kyungsoo lebih kecil dari sehun tapi tenaganya lebih kuat

Brak …

Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamarnya dan menghampiri luhan

"kamu tidak apa – apa lu" ucap kyungsoo

'sehun keterlaluan ' batin kyungsoo

"bagaimana kalau kita bergerak tanpa sehun dan jongin" ucap kyungsoo menatap ragu luhan

"kenapa kamu ingin membantuku , apa kamu punya kekasih yang ingin diselamatkan" ucap luhan sambil terisak lalu kyungsoo memeluk luhan sambil menenangkannya

"tidak lu, nampaknya misiku berganti" luhan hanya menatap kyungsoo bingung

"misi" Tanya luhan

Tapi kyungsoo tidak menjawab dan membuka salah satu komputernya

"aku punya kejutan untukmu lu" ucap kyungsoo sambil menujuk layar laptopnya

"bukanya itu kamar sehun" Tanya luhan bukannya menjawab kyungsoo memberi earphone ke luhan dan luhan hanya menurut saja luhan menumpat kesal saat mendengar ucapan baekhyun lalu dia bertanya "apa aku bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan orang di telepon itu" kyungsoo mengangguk dan menyalakan hp dan membuka sesuatu dari hpnya dan terdengar percakapan baekhyun dan orang yang sedang ditelepon

"sialan" hampir saja luhan melempar hp kyungsoo , tapi tangan kyungsoo langsung bergerak dan merampas hpnnya

"ada yang lebih mengejutkan lagi lu?" kyungsoo memberikan hasil rekaman cctv yang dia sadap dari rumah kris

"ini tidak bisa dibiarkan " ucap luhan

"kita harus beri tau sehun, aku tidak ingin dia kenapa-kenapa" lanjut luhan,

"kau juga jadi korban lu, hmm aku curiga" ucap kyungsoo penuh selidik sambil tersenyum ke arah lalu berbisik ke telinga luhan " kamu mencintai sehunkan"

"tidak tidak, aku hanya" luhan langsung berdiri mengalihkan pembicaraan tapi kyungsoo mencegah

"kita ikuti dulu permainan mereka" ucap kyungsoo

"lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya luhan

Lalu kyungsoo menjelaskan semua rencananya itu dengan luhan , awalnya luhan ragu tapi kyungsoo mencoba menyakinkan "tapi kita tidak bisa bergerak berdua" ucap kyungsoo

"aku punya sahabat, dia dulu adalah pengacaraku yang membebaskan aku dari penjara" ucap luhan

"kau yakin dia bisa di percaya, siapa namanya" Tanya kyungsoo

"Park Chanyeol" kyungsoo langsung membuka laptopnya dan mencari info nama itu

"aku rasa dia sangat tampan" ucap kyungsoo berbinar memandang wajah chanyeol, luhan menatap kyungsoo dengan malas

"aku juga punya sahabat hacker sepertiku, Kim Jongdae namanya" lanjut kyungsoo

"kapan kita bisa bertemu dengan mereka" ucap luhan

"kamu telpon chanyeol dan aku telpon jongdae" ucap kyungsoo

Tok..

Tok..

Kyungsoo dan luhan kaget mendengar ada yang mengetok pintu , kyungsoo mengambil remote dan memencet tombol untuk menyembunyikan komputer-komputernya,

Dan memencet tombol pembuka pintu

"masuk" ucap kyungsoo ramah

"hai luhan , hai kyungsoo" sapa baekhyun

"hai baek, ada apa" ucap kyungsoo ramah

"aku hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan kalian " ucap baekhyun mendekat ke luhan dan kyungsoo, luhan yang merasakan pandangan yang aneh dari baekyun langsung mengetik sesuatu ke nomor kyungsoo, kyungsoo yang mendengar hpnya berbunyi, dan membaca pesan itu langsung tersenyum ke luhans

"ayo duduk baek" ucap luhan merangkut baekhyun untuk duduk dan memulai aktingnya menceritakan hal-hal menyedihkan yang terjadi pada dirinya. kyungsoo dan luhan bahkan ikut menangis

"baekhyun " teriak sesorang dari luar aku pun menoleh, ternyata jongin memanggil baekhyun . setelah pintu kamar di tutup kyungsoo," dia tidak pantas untuk sehun" ucap luhan, "iya yang pantas kau" sahut kyungsoo . " iya kau benar" luhan yang sadar perkataannya langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri dan melirik kyungsoo yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 **Baekhyun Pov:**

Tok.. tok

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar kyungsoo dan luhan dan selang lama pintu di buka

"masuk" ucap kyungsoo ramah

"hai luhan , hai kyungsoo" sapa baekhyun

"hai baek, ada apa" ucap kyungsoo ramah

"aku hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan kalian " ucap ku mendekat ke luhan ,aku menatap luhan sekilas

"ayo duduk baek" ucap luhan merangkulku untuk duduk, suasana begitu canggung disini tapi aku mencoba mencairkan suasana agar lebih akrab dengan mereka tujuan sebenarnya adalah bukan mengakrabkan diri dengan mereka tapi aku hanya mengikuti rencana yang aku yakini mereka pasti tidak tahu, lihat saja luhan memang aku akui dia cantik tapi menurutku akulah yang paling cantik dan kyungsoo tampak begitu idiot memakai kacamata yang besar, aku terpaksa mengakrabkan diri dengan mereka , bercanda dengan mereka kukira awalnya sulit tapi ternyata mereka mudah ditipu dengan cerita-ceritaku yang menyedihkan bahkan mereka berdua ikut menagis,

"baekhyun " teriak sesorang dari luar aku pun menoleh, ternyata jongin memanggilku

"aku kita makan" ucap jongin mendekatiku, aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku dan aku berpamitan dengan luhan dan kyungsoo, tapi ada yang aneh saat aku tatapan kyungsoo pada jongin , apa kyungsoo menyukai jongin , 'ini akan seru ' batinku

 **Baekhyun Pov End,**

.

.

 **Normal Pov:**

2 hari setelah luhan dan kyungsoo menghubungi teman mereka, akhirnya mereka berkumpul dan membicarakan soal rencana mereka, setelah mereka pulang tidak sengaja kris , kris meminta maaf dengan luhan atas bertemu kejadiannya yang menimpa luhan dulu. Luhan menoleh ke kyungsoo dan kyungsoo mengangguk. Kris mengajak mereka bertiga makan bersama sebagai tanda persahaban. Saat mereka berbincang tanpa mereka sadar ada ada yang mengawasi mereka dan mengambil gambar mereka. Lalu kyungsoo dan luhan berpamitan pulang. Saat dalam perjalanan "dia bodoh" ucap luhan, "tapi jangan senang dulu, sampai rumah pasti kita mendapat kejutan" sahut kyungsoo, luhan menatap kyungsoo bingung tapi kyungsoo tidak peduli dan fokus menyetir mobilnya. Setelah sampai rumah mereka berdua turun dari mobil dan melihat jam sudah hampir tengah malam, luhan membuka pintu dan kyungsoo mengekor dari membuka pintu ruangan gelap, mereka berdua berjalan mengendap-endap

Klik..

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala terlihat jongin dan sehun menatap kyungsoo dan luhan dengan tatapan membunuh dengan kedua tangannya disaku. Kyungsoo dan luhan memandang jongin dan sehun bergantian. Luhan dan kyungsoo menelan kasar ludah mereka sampai sehun menatap mereka seperti seorang singa yang akan membunuh mangsanya.

 **Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Preview_

 _Tiba-tiba lampu menyala terlihat jongin dan sehun menatap kyungsoo dan luhan dengan tatapan membunuh dengan kedua tangannya disaku. Kyungsoo dan luhan memandang jongin dan sehun bergantian. Luhan dan kyungsoo menelan kasar ludah mereka sampai sehun menatap mereka seperti seorang singa yang akan membunuh mangsanya_.

 **Title: Alive**

 **Autor : Fire_95/Versa**

 **Cash : Hunhan, Kaisoo,**

 **Chapter 3**

"kalian darimana?" Tanya sehun dengan nada dingin

Tapi kyungsoo dan luhan hanya pandang – pandangan

"kenapa diam" teriak jongin

"penghianat seperti mereka harus di beri pelajaran" ucap sehun

"penghianat, kita bukan penghianat , tapi kekasihmu yang penghianat" ucap luhan lantang,

Plak… sehun menampar luhan lagi,

"lalu ini apa " sehun melempar foto-foto itu di depan wajah luhan dan kyungsoo, luhan memandang sehun dengan tatapan terluka bukan hanya pipinya yang sakit tapi hatinya juga merasakan perih, sehun mematap luhan sekilas dan melihat luhan tertunduk dan sekilas melihat air mata mengalis dipipi luhan, dia merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya rasa yang sama saat pertama kali dia menampar luhan, dia merasa sesak di hatinya

"iya memang kita penghianat, puas" ucap kyungsoo penuh emosi dan menarik tangan luhan untuk keluar dari rumah itu, sehun memandang luhan yang ditarik kyungsoo hanya terdiam ingin sekali dia menarik luhan dan memeluknya, dia menjambak ramputnya penuh frustasi, kai yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam.

brak.. pintu rumah ditutup kyungsoo sangat kencang

"tapi kyung baekhyunlah yang penghianat" ucap luhan saat tersadar apa yang diucapkan mereka

"ingat percakapan itu, lebih baik kita ikuti saja " ucap kyungsoo menjalankan mesin mobilnya tanpa sadar ada jongin mengejar mobil itu tapi mobil kyungsoo melaju sangat kencang sehingga jongin merogoh kantungnya mencari kunci teryata tidak ada "sial" umpat kai

"lalu kita akan tinggal dimana" Tanya luhan

"entahlah kau punya ide " jawab kyungsoo

"jalankan mobilnya saja" ucap luhan

 **SKIPPP…**

jongin masuk kedalam rumah dan duduk di sofa dia merasa kehilangan.

Sehun dan jongin terlihat frustasi dengan foto – foto yang ada didepannya , dia tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa dihianati seperti ini

"aku tidak menyangka kyungsoo bisa mengianati kita, " ucap jongin mengusak rambutnya

"aku mengenal kyungsoo dan luhan, tidak mungkin mereka berhianat" ucap sehun lemas

"mungkin karena luhan" ucap baekhyun menghampiri sehun

"maksudmu chagi" ucap sehun

Lalu baekhyun berbohong menceritakan semua tentang diri luhan

"sial " umpat kai

"kita harus bagaimana?" ucap sehun

"kita harus cari mereka , dan kita juga harus bawa kyungsoo" ucap kai, sehun hanya mengangguk setuju

Baehkyun hanya tersenyum melihat kedua orang mudah dibohongi

.

.

.

Sementara itu mobil kyungsoo telah terpakir di sebuah rumah mewah dengan ke dua pilar besar yang menyangga rumah itu

Ckittt…

Mereka berdua yaitu luhan dan kyungsoo keluar dari mobilnya dan luhan menekan bel pada rumah itu setelah beberapa menit menekan bel akhirnya pintu terbuka

"kau lama sekali chan" ucap luhan

" luhan kenapa kamu kesini" Tanya pemuda yang bernama chanyeol, dan tanpa seizin yang punya rumah luhan masuk dan menyeret kyungsoo, kyungsoo tersenyum pada pemuda itu lalu melewati mengikuti luhan

"chan ambilkan aku minum" perintah luhan

"heh.. ambil sendiri" ucap chanyeol sambil duduk sebelah luhan

"aku tamu" ucap luhan, akhirnya dengan langkah malas malasan chanyeol mengambil kan minum untuk luhan dan setelah itu mereka berdua bercerita mengapa mereka mengungsi di rumah chanyeol, chanyeolpun mengerti dan mengizinkan mereka tinggal bersama ,

"aku ada ide" ucap kyungsoo

"bagaimana kalau chen juga tinggal disini sementara agar memudahkan kita menyelesaikan misi ini" lanjut kyungsoo

"aku setuju" ucap luhan

"aku tidak" ucap chanyeol

Luhan yang mendengar perkataan chanyeol langsung melakukan jurus andalannya agyo dan puple eyes ya. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkat ideot luhan langsung menyutujui .

"gomawo yeolli " ucap luhan memeluk chanyeol

"hentikan mengelikan" ucap chanyeol . Luhan langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak

"sekarang kalian tidur" ucap chanyeol, sambil menunjukan letak kamar mereka,

kyungsoo masuk kekamar tersebut kamar yang sangat luas dengan dinding berwarna biru, lalu dia mengambil memencet jam tangannya dan dari jam tangannya muncul seperti layar lcd dan key board transparan.

.

.

.

Dipagi yang cerah terlihat dua orang pemuda yang mempunyai warna kulit begitu kontas jongin dan sehun sedang duduk di kursi dengan kesibukannya masing-masing sehun yang sibuk menngonta-ganti chanet TV dan jongin yang sibuk melamun .

"kau punya ide" tanya jongin memecahkan keheningan sambil menyeruput kopi yang ada didepanya. Sehun hanya menggeleng kepalanya tanda dia kehabisan ide dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya sebenarnya dia agak curiga dengan baekhyun tapi dia langsung menepis fikiran itu. Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah kekamar kyungsoo, jongin hanya menatap dan kembali kedalam fikirannya sendiri. Jongin kembali melihat foto-foto luhan kyungsoo & kris dia mengamati foto itu satu persatu. Seperti ada yang janggal dengan foto itu . 'aku akan mengecek foto ini asli atau editan ' batin jongin

'tidak mungkin luhan dan kyungsoo berhianat'

"sehun aku pergi dulu " teriak jongin . Dia langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menjalankan mobil itu menuju suatu tempat perjalan jongin kurang lebih memakan waktu satu jam

Cekittt,,,

Mobil jongin terpakir diparkiran di sebuah gedung mewah bertingkat. jongin membuka pintu mobil dan memasuki gedung tersebut. dan berbicara dengan salah satu resepsionis dan dia memasuki ruangan yang sudah dia hafal diluar kepala, dia membuka pintu tersebut

"hai kim jongin apa kabar?" sapa orang itu

"aku ingin minta bantuanmu kim jongdae" ucap jongin tanpa basa basi

"panggil aku chen, tumben ada apa?" tanya chen

Lalu jongin menyerahkan foto-foto itu chen mengambil foto itu dan kaget dengan gambar tersebut.

"wah manis sekali " tunjuk chen pada salah satu foto itu

"apa dia kekasihmu yang sedang berselingkuh" goda chen

"tidak...tolong chek foto itu asli atau palsu, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan foto itu" jelas jongin

"menurutku foto ini asli" ucap chen santai

"jadi benar itu asli" tanya jongin memastikan

"apa dia kekasihmu " tanya chen menggoda jongin

"tidak" geram jongin . dia gak menyesal menemui chen untuk meminta bantuannya

"baiklah siapa namanya yang bermata bulat ini" tanya chen

Jongin yang geram dengan tingkah chen langsung merebut foto itu dan meninggalkan chen yang sedang tertawa..

"apa yang kamu lihat kadang tidak sesuai kenyataan, hati-hati banyak jebakan " teriak chen saat jongin sudah keluar dari ruangnya

.

jongin keluar sampil memikirkan perkataan chen tadi dia menuju mobilnya dan menyalakan mesin mobil dan kembali kerumah sehun,

'kenapa sepi' batin jongin,

'biasanyakan kyungsoo dan luhan teriak-teriak' jongin benar merindukan seseorang lalu dia menuju kamar nya tapi saat melewati kamar kyungsoo dia melihat sehun sedang duduk disana sambil baekhyun mengusap punggung sehun

"apa yang terjadi" tanya jongin setelah masuk kamar kyungsoo

" semua data telah dihapus kyungsoo" ucap sehun lemah

"data apa " tanya jongin. Lalu sehun menjelaskan semua data-data yang ada . baekhyun mendengar percakapan itu dan merekam semuanya

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan merebut remote komputer kyungsoo untuk memastikan

"kita harus bagaimana?" tanya jongin

"lupakan saja balas dendamnya " ucap baekhyun

"lagian aku sudah ada disini disisimu hunnie" lanjut baekhyun tersenyum kepada sehun

"gomawo baeky" ucap sehun memeluk baekhyun tapi saat melihat ekspresi tersenyum baekhyun dia jadi teringat sesuatu tapi apa batin jongin

"ayo kita makan" ucap baekhyun memecahkan lamunan jongin

"kalian duluan" sahun jongin. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya kekasur kyungsoo dan duduk disitu menatap layar-layar didepannya . dia tidak sengaja meliha foto kyungsoo dimejanya dia mengambil foto itu dan mengusap foto itu ada rasa yang berbeda dari dirinya saat menatap foto itu . saat dia meletakan foto itu kembali ada selipan kertas di bawah jam beker kyungsoo dia mengambil kertas itu

" ikuti permainan yang saja "

'apa maksud kata-kata ini' batin jongin

.

.

"sehunie" panggil baekhyun

"ya chagi" jawab sehun

"bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan, kita sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan" ucap baekhyun dengan eye smilenya

" ide bagus " jawab sehun mencubit pipi baekhyun

Sehun terdiam sesaat melihat baekhyun ada yang aneh pada dirinya dia tidak merasakan lagi getaran-getaran dihatinya, sehun jadi merindukan luhan cara dia tersenyum, mata rusanya .

"albino" teriak jongin memecahkan lamunan sehun

"ikut aku " jongin menarik tangan sehun

"kalian mau kemana?" tanya baekhyun

"kita mau pergi sebentar, kamu jangan ikut" ucap jongin menatap tajam baekhyun membuat nyali baekhyun menciut, sehun melihat tatapan jongin ke baekhyun penuh tanda tanya

"aku tidak ikut kalau baekhyun tidak ikut" ucap sehun

"okey terserah tapi aku yakin kau akan menyesal" ucap jongin dengan nada tinggi lalu meninggalkan baekhyun dan sehun.

"hik... hik... " tangis baekhyun

"baeky kenapa" tanya sehun lembut

"kenapa jongin marah, apa salah baeky, hunie?" ucap baekhyun dengan isakannya

"mungkin moodnya tidak baik " ucap sehun menenangkan baekhyun sambil memeluknya dan mengusap punggung baekhyun, baekhyun tetap saja belum tenang sehun melepas pelukannya menghapus air mata baekhyun dan mengecup kedua matanya dan terakhir bibirnya,

Sehun memandang baekhyun dengan senyumanya, baekhyun dapat melihat ketulusan dari mata sehun

'maafkan baeky 'batin baekhyun

"baeky mengantuk " ucap baekyun

"kalau begitu baeky tidur" jawab sehun menusap surai baekhyun

"tapi gendong" ucap manja baekhyun. Sehun langsung menggendong baekhyun ala koala menuju kamarnya , baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sehun . saat sehun sampai dikamar dia meletakan baekhyun dengan hati hati dikamarnya tapi saat dia melepaskan tangan baekhyun malah baekhyun memeluk sehun dengan erat, sehun pun pasrah dan akhirnya membaringkan dirinya di sambing baekhyun dan mengamati wajah terlelap baekhyun.

.

.

Jongin merasa frustasi akhir memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman, dia merindukan sosok owlnya, dia kecewa benar kecewa dengan keadaan ini dan akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk mundur dari penyelidikan ini dia merasa tidak berguna sama sekali. Dia mencoba lebih tenang dan memejamkan matanya tapi dia mendengar suara yang dia rindukan dia mencoba membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya dan ekor matanya menangkap pemandangan keempat orang yang dia kenal, dia mengamati sosok yang dia rindukan dia tersenyum melihat dia tersenyum tapi tiba-tiba matanya serasa panas dan dia mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi melihat orang yang dia rindu mencium pipi sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Dan sosok yang diamati tadi tidak sengaja melihat jongin menatapnya tajam

"jongin"liriknya langsung dia berdiri dan mengejar sosok yang tadi menatapnya tajam

"dimana dia" liriknya

'apa aku terlalu merindukanya sehingga aku melihat orang yang mirip dengannya' batinya

"kyungsoo" suara bariton itu memecah lamunan kyungsoo

"kamu mencari siapa" lanjutnya

"aku seperti mellihat jongin, tapi mungkin aku salah lihat" jawab kyungsoo menunduk

"yaudah kalau begitu kita lanjutan acara yang tertunda " ucapnya sambil menggedeng kyungsoo

"ayo chan"

Jongin yang bersembunyi menatap kedua orang tersebut dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, 'apa itu kekasih kyungsoo" batinnya. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya saat . sungguh jongin tidak mengerti dengan rasa ini.

"door" teriak seseorang memecah lamunan jongnin

"jongdae"

"kenapa kamu ada disini dan kenapa kamu bisa bersama luhan, kyungsoo dan chanyeol? Apa hubungan kalian?" tanya jongin. Jongdae/chen hanya tertawa

"kenapa tertawa?" ucap jongin

"kita sahabat, tapi tidak dengan chanyeol dan kyungsoo" ucap chen tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"maksudmu mereka pacaran" tanya jongin

"kamu bisa lihat sendiri" chen menatap jongin penuh keyakinan. Lalu chen meninggalkan jongin yang terdiam .

 **Tbc..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Alive**

 **Autor : Fire_95/Versa**

 **Cash : Hunhan, Kaisoo,** **hunbaek, chansoo**

 _Kayaknya Chapter ini isinya hunbaek deh…_

 **Chapter** **4**

Tuing .. tuing.. tuing …

Namja yang sedang terlelapun langsung mengambil hpnya tanpa melihat dari siapa yang mengelpon.

"yeoboseo" ucapnya

"hay chagia" ucap seorang dari yang menelpon

"hentikan ucapan itu"

"iya iya.. cepat bawah dia ke ruang bawah tanah aku beri waktu 30, kalau belum ada, kau tau akibatnya" lalu telpon diakhiri yang menelpon.

"hik .. hik.. aku harus bagaimana" ucapnya dalam sambil mengusak rambutnya kasar

 ** _Flasback:_**

 _Terlihat seorang yang membungkus dirinya dalam selimut sambil badannya bergetar hebat, dia sungguh tidak tahan dengan semuanya, sampai ada seseorang masuk kedalam kamar tersebut, menarik selimut tersebut, terlihat tubuh polos penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah_

 _"makan " ucapnya, dia mengeleng_

 _"kau ingin apa?" ucapnya_

 _"hyungku" namja itu hanya tertawa keras_

 _"dia sudah mati, kau tau"_

 _"dia belum mati"_

 _"tapi aku akan membuatnya mati, tapi karena aku baik aku akan membuat kesepakan denganmu" ucapnya sambil menjambak seorang yang ada dihadapannya._

 _"kau bawa sehun, dan aku akan bebaskan kau dan hyungmu" ucapnya lalu mencium paksa namja itu_

 _"se…sehun, kau bilang sehun kris" ucap namja itu_

 _"iya baek, kau tidak lupakan orang yang membunuh orang tuamu"_

 _"tapi dia bukan pembunuh kris"_

 _"apa kau lupa alasan dia dipenjara baek"_

 _"baiklah kris" ucap baekhyun menunduk dan air matanya mengalir tanpa komando 'mian sehun' batin baekhyun_

 ** _Flasback End_**

Baekhyun didalam duduk dengan resah, sebenarnya dia tidak tega dengan sehun karena dia sangat mencintai pemuda yang telah berpisah dua tahun darinya itu, baekhyun membuka hpnya lalu mengetik pesan keseseorang

 _Datanglah ke ruang bawah tanah kris lalu dia_ menekan tombol send

Aku yakin dia pasti bisa batin baekhyun, lalu pintu kamar terbuka

"kau sedang apa chagi" ucap sehun dengan senyumnya

"aku ingin jalan-jalan" ucap baekhyun tersenyum sambil memeluk sehun

"baiklah, bergantilah baju aku tunggu di mobil" ucap sehun lalu melepas pelukan baekhyun dan mengecup pipi baekhyun. Setelah sehun keluar dia langsung berganti pakean.

Drett.. drettt.. ponsel baekhyun

From: 081XXXXXXXX

"20 menit"

Baekhyun yang membaca pesan itu langsung turun menuju mobil sehun dan melambai tangannya ke sehun, sehun pun tersenyum. Baekhyun dan sehun memasuki mobil setelah cukup jauh dari rumah, baekhyun menyuruh sehun memberhentikan mobilnya, sehunnya yang bingun menuruti permintaan baekhyun, baekhyun mencium bibir sehun dan melumatnya, sehun yang kaget memeluk baekhyun dan membalas ciuman tersebut. Tapi sehun meresa ada sesuatu yang menusuk lehernya dan sesuatu cairan keluar dari benda tersebut masuk kedalam tubuhnya, baekhyun mencium sehun sambil meneteskan air mata "mian" bisik baekhyun. Lalu sehun beberapa detik kemudian sehun pingsan.

 **SKIPP**

Drett.. drett..

Getar hp seorang namja berbunyi

From 081XXXXXX

"Datanglah ke ruang bawah tanah kris"

Namja itu terbelalak melihat pesan itu,

"kyungsoo.. kyungsoo… chanyeol, chen " teriak namja itu

"kau sangat berisik lu" ucap chanyeol yang keluar dari kamar mandi hanya memakai boxer warna kuning, "pake pakaianmu, mana yang lain" ucap luhan

"mereka sedang keluar sepertinya" ucap chanyeol sambil memakai pakaian

"kami pulang " teriak chen

"kyung… kyungsoo " teriak luhan berlari menghampiri kyungsoo

"ada apa lu" ucap kyungsoo , luhan lalu menujukkan pesan itu ke kyungsoo

"cek coba cek pesan itu" perintah kyungsoo, akhirnya chen memeriksa pesan itu,

"kau tau ini dimana lu" Tanya chen

"aku tau, tapi penjagaan disana sana sangat ketat" ucap luhan

"baiklah saatnya beraksi" ucap chanyeol

"kalian bertiga dan aku akan memantau" ucap kyungsoo

"siap " ucap ketiganya,

"pake ini agar kita bisa terhubung, " ucap kyungsoo lalu mereka berdiskusi

"siap" ucap ketiganya

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja yang kaki dan tangannya di tiang sehingga membentuk X..

Byur…. Gembyuran air itu membuat namja itu tersadar

"hai brother" ucap seorang namja yang lebih tinggi

"brengsek kau kris"

"tenang sehun aku takkan menyakitimu"

"Apa maumu" ucap sehun sambil meludah di wajah kris, kris mengusap ludah tersebut dan memukul wajah sehun sehingga sudut bibirnya terkoyak meneteskan darah segar. Kris tertawa melihat sehun tidak berdaya didepannya

"kau bodoh" umpat kris,

Kris mengambil pisau, lalu mengoreskannya dilengan sehun

"Penghianat harus mati" bisik kris lalu menatap sehun

"kau yang bodoh mau diperalat tua Bangka itu, sadar kau kris, kau tidak lebih hanya budak" teriak sehun

Brug… tinjuan kris bertubi-tubi diperut sehun sehingga mulut sehun memuntahkan darah

Lalu kris mengambil pistol dari sakunya dan mengarahkannya kekepala sehun,

"kris jangan" teriak baekhyun,

Kris mendekat ke baekhyun, dan mengelus rambut baekhyun, lalu berbisik kepada baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendengar bisikannya hanya mematung lalu menerima pistol yang di berikan kris,

Setelah itu kris duduk dan tersenyum

"maafkan aku sehun" suara baekhyun yang sudah menodongkan pistol di depan kepala baekhyun

"apa salahku baek," lirik Sehun "lalukan jika itu menurutmu benar" ucap sehun menatap mata baekhyun yang sudah dipenuhi dengan air mata, entah apa yang dirasakan sehun sekarang dia sangat kecewa dengan baekhyun. Dia benar-benar menyesal kenapa dia tidak mendengarkan kata-kata luhan

"lepaskan" teriak seseorang yang membuat sehun menoleh,

Deg.. deg

"luhan" liriknnya

Kris yang sedari tadi duduk langsung berdiri dan menarik baekhyun hingga terjatuh, dan mengambil pistol yang ada ikut terjatuh, lalu mencengkram wajah baekhyun

"kalian berdua memang mirip" tawa kris, yang membuat ketiganya bingung

Bruk..

Seseorang memukul kepala kris, sehingga kris terjatuh dan terlihat disitu sehun dan ikatan sehun sudah terlepas dan dia langsung memukul Kris,

Bug..

Bug..

Baekhyun yang melihat kris mengambil pistol, segera bangkit..

Dor ..

Timah panas itu mengenai dada kiri baekhyun yang berusaha melindungi sehun, entah kenapa luhan tiba-tiba merasakan sesak didadanya dan dia pingsan..

"baekhyun" teriak sehun sambil memeluk tubuh baekhyun

"maaf sehun dan sampaikan maafku untuk luhan hyung" sehun memeluk tubuh baekhyun

"baek kamu pasti bisa bertahan" ucap sehun dan kesadaran baekhyun hilang

Baekhyun pov:

aku menangis dikamarku, aku benar-benar sangat kotor sekarang, aku bisa dibilang sangat egois mempertaruhkan sehun yang benar mencintaiku tapi aku tidak ingin kehilangan hyungku sekaligus kembaranku, aku sedih saat hyungku tidak mengenaliku dari awal bertemu. "maafkan aku hyung"

brug..

"kyungsoo" ucapku

"lagi-lagi aku yang menemukanmu" plak kyungsoo menamparku, aku hanya menangis, kyungsoo menarikku keluar dari kamar itu, "aku tahu sebenarnya kau orang baik baek, " aku hanya menatap kyungsoo dengan bingung. Aku memeluk tubuh kyungsoo yang lebih kecil dari ku, "kenapa kamu korbankan sehun" Tanya kyungsoo. Aku menceritakn kebenaran ceritakku kepada kyungsoo. Aku tahu kyunngsoo mungkin tidak akan mempercayaiku, apalagi aku sudah berbuat jahat kepadanya.

"kau tau sehun disekap" Tanya kyungsoo aku hanya mengangguk,

"kau mencintai sehun" Tanya kyungsoo

"tapi aku yakin sehun akan membenciku" ucapku

"

Kris tersenyum dan mencoba mengarahkan kembali pistol ke sehun tapi saat dia kan menekannya tiba-tiba

Dor..

Dor.. tembakan mengenai tangan kiri Kris dan kakinya

"tangkap mereka" terdengar suara Kai diikuti polisi yang masuk dan menangkap kris beserta anak buahnya.

Tbc..

gue kehilangan ide ada saran untuk chapter selanjutnya...


End file.
